


Brotherly Love

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sam is a Little Shit, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for the anonymous SPN Kink Community poster who wanted to see some smutty step-brotherly Sastiel love. </p><p>(Will move to the SPN Kink AO3 Collection upon completion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mary Winchester picked up the picture of John and smiled, setting it gently on top of the box before sealing the carton with packing tape. She never thought she could love again after John passed away a few years ago, but here she was, newly married and moving into her new husband's home.  She had practically moved into Chuck's house months ago, but now that she'd finally sold the house, she was officially moving.  The packing seemed to take forever - so many years of memories, so much clutter accumulated over the decades they lived in their three-bedroom farmhouse.  Luckily she had two grown sons to help her tackle the daunting task.

Mary was proud of her boys.  Dean, the oldest, was so much like his father - a blue collar, working class man who didn't mind getting his hands dirty.  A mechanic by trade, he was well-known and well-liked in the community, often spending his spare time doing volunteer work.   Her youngest, Sam, was a recent college grad working as a paralegal while applying to law school. They were polar opposites in so many ways, but Mary was glad that they were still so close.

"Is that the last box, mom?"  Sam asked as he entered the room, suddenly rousing her from her thoughts.

"This is it," she said sadly.  "I can't believe I'm actually leaving this place, Sam."

Sam gently took the box from her hands.  "It's just a house, mom. Houses come and go, but you'll always have the memories.  Besides, it's time to make some new ones."  He kissed her cheek softly.

Mary nodded and smiled faintly.  "You're right."

They walked down to the U-Haul where Dean was waiting and Sam loaded up the final boxes, then he helped her up into the front seat before getting in his packed car to follow them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chuck was waiting on the front porch when they arrived, and he enveloped Mary in a huge hug.  "So this is it, huh?" he asked excitedly.

She nodded, beaming.

"Sam, Dean, thanks so much for your help.  I couldn't get out of work to save my life today.  I just walked in the door.  I hope we didn't leave you too much to do."

"Nah, you guys got all the heavy stuff the other day.  Just boxes now," Dean said.

"Awesome.  Let's unload everything and then we'll go get some dinner," Chuck said.  "Let me grab Cas to give us a hand.  Oh!  You guys met Michael and Gabe the other day but you haven't met my other son Cas yet, have you?"

Sam and Dean both shook their heads.

Chuck returned a moment later with a slim, messy-haired boy in tow.  "Sam, Dean, this is my son, Cas.  Er, your  _other_  new stepbrother I guess!"

Cas eyed them apprehensively and stuck out his hand to Dean. "Nice to meet you," he said shyly.  He turned to Sam next and presented his hand but Sam shoved it away.  "We're brothers now, Cas.  Brothers gotta  _hug_!" he said, doing his best  _Tommy Boy_  impression before wrapping his arms around him. Cas froze in place and laughed nervously.

"Well," Chuck interrupted. "Let's get this stuff moved in and we'll go eat!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what do you do, Cas?"  Sam asked politely as he took a sip of his wine.  Mary had just spent the last twenty minutes bragging about her boys and he really didn't want to be in the spotlight anymore.

"Well um," he paused to clear his throat.  "I graduated high school last year.  Took a year off to travel, and I'll be going to college this fall."

"Really? I thought you were older," Sam said thoughtfully.  "How old are you?"

"I... I'm eighteen," Cas said, blushing.

"Huh," Sam said softly.

"It's the voice," Chuck said.  "Don't know where he got that manly voice from, because it sure as hell wasn't me."

Cas rolled his eyes and blushed harder.

"Are you okay tonight, Cas?  You've been looking a little flushed all night," Chuck asked.

"Yes.  Yes, I'm fine," he said quickly.

Sam bit back a smile as he looked over at Cas again.  He was a good-looking guy, Sam had to admit.  The slim build of a marathon runner, dark hair, day-old stubble, and the most piercing blue eyes Sam had ever seen.  He was cute.  Sam had never thought of many guys as 'cute'... 'handsome', maybe.  'Hot', sure.  But Cas was cute.  Added to the fact that Cas got nervous every time Sam spoke to him, he was downright  _adorable._ Sam felt a little bit bad that he was enjoying making him blush too.

"So Cas... do you live at home?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded.  "For now anyway.  Don't know what will happen in the fall.  Depends on where I get in I guess."

Dean suddenly kicked Sam's foot under the table and shook his head at him, giving him the  _'are you seriously flirting with your new stepbrother'_ glare. Sam shrugged innocently.

"Cassie's going to school for journalism, like his old man," Chuck said proudly.  "He's already a hell of a writer."

Cas took a deep breath and smiled faintly.  "I'm not that good."

"So modest," Chuck said.

Sam returned to his dinner, nonchalantly running a foot up the outside of Cas's pant leg.  Cas's eyes went wide and he quickly looked down at his plate.  Sam smiled to himself and finished eating. He knew it was horrible of him to tease poor Cas like that, but he just couldn't help himself. Besides, he was only half-teasing...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back at Chuck's house, Sam and Dean helped Mary unpack most of the important things.  Her clothes were now hung neatly in the closet, her toiletries were unpacked, her computer was set up, and they were still working away on the other boxes. Chuck and Cas were mostly staying out of the way since they didn't know where Mary would like things, but every so often Chuck would pop in and offer them a beer. Dean declined since he had to drive later, but Sam gratefully accepted.

"You're welcome to another but only if I can take your keys, Sam.  You can stay here tonight.  I have two empty bedrooms since Michael and Gabe moved out. Plenty of room if you guys ever need to stay," Chuck said.

"Fine with me," Sam said casually.

By 11:30 Dean was getting tired.  They had finished a good portion of the unpacking so they decided to call it a night.

"I don't know how I'd do it without you boys," Mary said, smiling.  "Thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome.  I'm so happy for you, mom," Dean said, giving her a huge hug.  "I'll be by tomorrow to help some more, okay?"

She nodded.  "Thank you."

Dean shot a glare at Sam, as he walked past him.  "Behave yourself," he said quietly. "See you tomorrow," he said as he headed out the door.

"Well, it's been a long day," Mary said, yawning.  "I think I'm going to take a shower then go to bed, Sam.  Thank you again, sweetheart."

"No problem, mom," Sam said, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

Chuck walked down to the living room with Sam. "Can I get you another?" he gestured to Sam's empty beer bottle.

Sam laughed.  "I think I've had four tonight.  And two glasses of wine at dinner.  I'll surrender."

Chuck smiled.  "Alright then."  He sat down and turned on the television.  "Wanna watch some TV or should I have Cas show you to your room?"

"I think I'll probably head to bed, thanks," Sam said.

Chuck nodded.  "Hey Cas?"  Cas suddenly appeared from the nearby dining room.

"Can you show Sam to Gabe's old room?" he asked.  He turned back to Sam, "Well you know where our bedroom is if you need anything.  You'll be upstairs, but Cas will be just across the hall too, so give a yell if you need something."

Sam nodded.

"Uh.  Yeah," Cas flushed. "Follow me."  He lead Sam upstairs and down to the end of the hallway, and opened a door. "So um.  There's extra pillows and blankets in the closet there if you're cold or anything..."

"Thanks, Cas."

"Um.  Do you need something to sleep in?" he asked.

"Just a warm bed," Sam said teasingly.  "I generally just sleep in my underwear.  But thanks."

"Oh," Cas swallowed hard.  "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah.  Sit down."

"What?"

"Sit," Sam motioned to the spot next to him on the bed.  

Cas sat timidly on the edge of the mattress, looking ready to run.

"Why are you so nervous, Cas?" Sam said, reaching up to run a hand through the back of his hair.

Cas took a deep breath.  "W...what do you mean?"

"I mean," Sam started, inching closer to him, "Why do you squirm and blush every time I talk to you?"  He ran the back of his hand down the side of Cas's face and Cas shuddered.

"I... I'm not. I'm fine."

"Hmmmm," Sam hummed softly.  "Guess I was mistaken then."

Cas stood up quickly.  "Okay, so if you need anything, I'll be right across the hall," he said nervously.

"Okay.  If there's anything  _you_  need, I'll be right here," he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively at him.  
  
Cas hurriedly turned around and nearly sprinted out of the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam couldn't sleep.  He always had trouble sleeping away from his own bed. _I should have just had Dean drop me off at home,_  he thought.  He tossed and turned for a good hour before he finally took out his phone and began checking his email and Facebook.  He was finally starting to yawn again when suddenly the door opened, causing him to jump.  It was dark and he'd been staring at his screen too long, so he squinted hard into the darkness.

"Cas?" he asked, barely making out a shadow.  He reached for the table lamp next to the bed and flipped it on. Cas was standing there glassy-eyed, staring straight ahead.

"Cas?  You okay?"  Sam asked   Cas didn't answer, but began walking forward toward the wall.  _Shit.  He's sleepwalking._ Sam remembered his dad sleepwalking, which freaked him out as a kid.  He knew well enough that you weren't supposed to wake a sleepwalker, but you also couldn't let them wander around and say, fall down the stairs either.   Sam figured his best bet was to try to guide him back to his bed.

"Okay Cas," he said softly. "Let's just turn around."  He gently touched his shoulders and maneuvered him out the door and back into his own bedroom.  "Alright, just lay down now," he said quietly, nudging him down onto the bed.  Cas was sitting up now, but Sam couldn't get him to lie down.  Afraid he'd start wandering again, Sam decided he had to try to wake him.  He walked over to the doorway, far out of Cas's reach, and called him loudly.

"Cas!  Hey Cas!"

Cas jerked, his eyes closed for a moment and he blinked hard before reaching up to rub his face.

"Sam?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah..." Sam said softly.  "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.  Why?"

Sam laughed.  "Because you just walked into my room?"  He approached Cas again, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I did?"

Sam nodded.  "Freaked me right the hell out," he laughed.  "You ever sleepwalk before?"

Cas sighed.  "Not in a long time.  I haven't been getting much sleep lately though.  Sometimes it happens when I'm sleep deprived."

"Why aren't you sleeping lately?"

"I just have really bad insomnia.  They give me meds for it but they don't really help.  They make me do weird things too.  Once I went downstairs, made popcorn, talked to my brother Gabe,  came back up and ate it in bed and didn't remember doing any of it in the morning.  Needless to say, I don't take them too often."

"Well shit.  That sucks."

"Sorry for scaring you" he grimaced. "Welcome to the family, your new stepbrother is a freak," he laughed nervously.

Sam laughed.  "You're not a freak.  My dad used to sleepwalk too.  I used to bang on pots and pans to wake him up," he grinned.   "Hey, you're not so nervous all of a sudden."

Cas shot him a lopsided smile.  "Because I'm really sleepy," he laughed quietly, "and a little confused."  He paused for a moment.  "You're really intimidating."

"I am?  Why?"

Cas threw himself back on the bed, covering his eyes with his elbow.  "Have you  _seen_ you?  First you're like... what are you, seven feet tall?  And you're gorgeous.  Shit, you look like an underwear model.  On top of that, you come on really strong.  And you're all touchy-feely.  You do things like hug me when I'm not expecting it and..."  he paused, "what was that thing with your foot at the table?  And touching my face?"

"Uhhh," Sam fumbled.  "That was me teasing you for being so nervous?"

"Well I don't like being teased," Cas huffed.

Sam shifted on the bed.  "I'm sorry. Guess I shouldn't be flirting with my new stepbrother, huh?"

"Flirting? You were making fun of me!" Cas exclaimed, finally sitting up to face him.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked. "You think I was making fun of you?  I know i come on strong but I was flirting, dammit."

"Oh."  Cas sat there looking dumbfounded for a minute.  "Why would you... How... but we're uh... we're brothers now."  
  
" _Step_ -brothers." Sam said.  "By marriage, not blood..."  
  
"Still," Cas said. "It's not right... I mean, we can't..."  Cas was floundering for words and gesturing frantically.   
  
"Relax, Cas," Sam said, touching his cheek and letting his fingers drag away slowly.  Cas stilled momentarily, his breathing ragged in his throat.   
  
"I... I think I need to go to bed now," Cas stuttered.    
  
Sam smiled softly.  "Okay.  I hope you get some sleep."  He stood, ruffling a few fingers through Cas's hair as he walked away and Cas shivered.  "Night, Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam awoke to voices in the kitchen and the clank of pots and pans.  He glanced at the clock - 11:34.  He'd really slept in this morning.  He sat up on the edge of the bed, yawning and stretching before standing up and tugging his jeans and a tee on.  He stumbled downstairs, following the smell of fresh-brewed coffee to the kitchen.

"There he is!" Mary announced.  "Thought you were gonna sleep all day!  Chuck and I were just about to make some lunch.  Gabe and Michael just stopped by.  They're in the living room if you want to say hello."

Sam nodded and walked to the cupboard.  "Thanks. Mind if I grab some coffee first?"

"Help yourself."

With his steaming mug of coffee in hand, Sam finally trekked to the living room.  Cas was curled up in a chair with his nose in a book and he glanced up anxiously as Sam entered the room.

"Hey, Sam!"  Michael greeted.  "We were just talking about coming over here to watch the game Saturday night if you're interested.  Bears/Packers.  We're gonna order some pizza and grab some beers."

"Yeah, sounds good.  I'll be here."   He sat down on the sofa next to Gabriel and slowly sipped his coffee.   Sam had only met Gabe and Michael a few times before this, but they all seemed to get along pretty well. Mary and Chuck had an impromptu Vegas wedding so they didn't get to know them as well as most siblings might, but the couple was happy and that was all Sam cared about.

"If I don't see Dean before then, will you invite him too for me?"

"Please  _do_ ," Gabriel purred, giving Sam a sly wink.

Sam grinned.  "Sorry, Gabe.  Unfortunately Dean doesn't swing that way."

"Well that's a shame.  But there's a first time for everything, huh?" he said with a salacious grin.

Sam shook his head and laughed.  "Don't know about that, but I'll invite him anyway." 

"How about you, Sam?" Gabe continued.  "Which way do  _you_  swing?"

"Gabe!" Michael shushed.  "Forgive my brother, he's a little  _forward_ ," he said to Sam.

"It's okay," Sam laughed.  "I've been told I am too.  I guess you could say I swing both ways, Gabe."

Gabriel nodded and unintentionally licked his lips.  "Good to know..."

Sam heard Cas let out a little huff as he got up and left the room. _  
  
_ "I think you and I would be trouble, Gabe.  We're too much alike."   
  
Gabriel sighed.  "Yeah, you're probably right.  I usually go for the quiet ones anyway."  
  
"Me too... speaking of quiet ones, I think I'll go check on Cas," Sam said as Gabe shot him a suspicious look.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Cas?"  Sam called, knocking lightly on Cas's bedroom door.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
Sam opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.  Cas was lying in bed reading his book. He tensed slightly, but remained lying down.  "Yeah?" he asked again.   
  
"Just came to check on you," Sam said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, why?"  
  
"I don't know, you kind of left in a huff," Sam said. "Just making sure you're alright."  
  
Cas rolled his eyes and set his book aside.  "Sorry, couldn't sit there listening to Gabe hit on you. He's so  _obnoxious_  sometimes."    
  
Sam grinned.  "He comes on a little strong."  
  
"Yeah.  I take it back, you two are probably perfect for each other," he muttered, shaking his head.   
  
"Nah, Gabe's definitely not my type.   Look, Cas.  I'm sorry.  I know I've been kind of relentless.  You're just so damn cute when you blush I can't help but tease you a little."  
  
"Glad I could amuse you," Cas said wryly.   
  
"I didn't mean..." Sam sighed.  "I just mean that I think you're cute and I'd like to get to know you better.  Come to dinner with me later?" he fumbled.    
  
Cas closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. "What do you want from me, Sam?" he said wearily.  "I mean, I think I know what you want, but..."  he sighed.  "I just met you yesterday!  Well, I guess that doesn't matter much if you're just looking to fool around...  But we're step-brothers now for cripes sake!  We can't do that."  
  
"Alright," Sam conceded.  "If we weren't step-brothers...?"  
  
"I'd probably be all over it," Cas admitted quietly.   
  
"So maybe you can just pretend we're not for a few minutes?"  Sam teased.   
  
"Sam," Cas laughed weakly. "I'm not saying I don't want to.  Trust me. I'm saying it would be weird... right?"  
  
"I don't see what's so weird about it. So our parents are married.  We're not like...  _related_ , really. C'mon, Cas.  I promise, I'll try not to be too 'touchy feely' this time."  
  
Cas shook his head, laughing.  "Fine.  But I'm driving."  
  
"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

"So what do you do for fun, Cas?" Sam asked in between bites of his spaghetti.  Cas had chosen a casual Italian restaurant for dinner and Sam was on his best behavior for once.

Cas shrugged, taking a sip of his iced tea. "I'm pretty boring, Sam.  I read and write a lot, bit of a movie buff... I do some hiking.  I'm kind of a nature dork.  What about you?"

"I'm pretty boring myself really.  I'm a book nerd.  I love reading and research. And I love any sort of outdoorsy stuff.  Boating, fishing, any kind of sport.  I run a little.  Always wanted to go hiking, I just never found anyone to go with."

"Maybe we can go together sometime," Cas said softly.

"I'd like that," Sam agreed.

Cas had loosened up quite a bit once they started talking. Now that Sam had stopped hitting on him, he'd even stopped blushing every other minute and was actually enjoying Sam's company. They'd been sharing stories all evening, mostly about their childhoods and the joys and pains of having older brothers.

"So you finished college, huh?" Cas asked.  "I'm so nervous to start."

"Yeah, just a few months ago.  You'll be fine.  I had a blast, really.  And I mean, I'm not a hardcore party guy or anything.  I spent a lot of my time with my nose in the books," he laughed.  "But still, it was a lot of fun."

Cas nodded, looking at him thoughtfully.  "I hate to ask this, but you have such a baby face.  How old are you anyway?"

Sam laughed.  "I'm twenty-one."

"You finished college at twenty-one?" Cas asked incredulously.

Sam shrugged.  "I skipped a year in elementary school and a year in high school."

Cas smiled.  "Your mom always talks about you like you're a freakin' genius.  I guess she wasn't exaggerating, huh?"

Sam rolled his eyes.  "It's not a big deal.  You know how parents are."

"Still pretty impressive," Cas said.

Sam took a long drink of his water.  He was never good at taking complements, so he struggled to change the subject.  "So um, are you getting dessert?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I don't feel like heading back yet.  Do you feel like going for a little hike first?" Cas asked as they got back in the car.  "My favorite trail isn't far from here."  
  
Sam grinned.  "Yeah, sure.  I could walk off some of those carbs."    
  
"Ahhh yeah.  You're a health nut and I take you to a place to carbo-load," Cas laughed. "Sorry."  
  
"It's fine.  The food was awesome," Sam smiled. "I ate way too much though."  
  
"Me too."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
They had been walking for about a mile when they came upon a long-forgotten concrete slab sticking out of the ground, nestled alongside a creek bed.   Cas paused momentarily.  "This is where I go when I want some quiet," he said softly. "I bring a book and my camp chair and just listen to the water.  It's so relaxing."  
  
Sam nodded, admiring the peaceful, shaded area.  "I can see why. It's a nice spot.  I didn't even know this trail was  _here_ ," he marveled.  "Do you wanna sit for a bit?"   
  
"Sure," Cas said, climbing on the concrete slab and dangling his legs over the side. He offered his hand to Sam and helped pull him up.    
  
"Way to go, Cas.  You just made me break my no-touching promise tonight," Sam teased.   
  
Cas grinned, biting on his bottom lip. "I think we can waive that rule.  Within reason, of course."  
  
"Thanks," Sam laughed.    
  
They sat in a comfortable silence just watching and listening to the water for a while.  Their hands were pressed closed together on the rock and Sam let his pinky slip over to tease at Cas's fingers. Cas laughed softly and shook his head.  "You just can't help yourself, can you?"  
  
Sam shrugged.  "I'm a touchy-feely kinda guy."  
  
Cas rolled his eyes and let his hand rest on top of Sam's, squeezing gently.   "We should probably get going, huh?"  
  
"Do we have to?"    
  
"I guess we could spare a few more minutes..."  Cas said, casually leaning into Sam's shoulder.   
  
Sam smirked.  "Who's touchy-feely now?"    
  
"Oh please.  I was just leaning on you..." Cas said, straightening up.  
  
"Mmmhmm," Sam said as he shifted positions and lay his head on Cas's shoulder.  Cas hummed a little as Sam gently began nuzzling the side of his neck.    
  
"Sam," he rasped.  "What are you doing?"  
  
"Want me to stop?"  
  
"Not really," he whispered.   
  
Sam smirked and gently tugged at Cas's earlobe with his teeth and Cas shuddered.    
  
"Sam?"    
  
"Yeah?" he whispered, as he began nibbling a trail up Cas's neck.  
  
"We... we can't.  What if... you know.  Family?"  Cas couldn't think straight with Sam kissing at his neck.   
  
"So you're saying I shouldn't give you a handjob in front of your brothers?" Sam teased.   
  
"Sam!" Cas laughed.  "Oh my god.  No.  You shouldn't."  
  
"What if we were like... sharing a blanket... and they couldn't see it?" Sam goaded, as he kissed along his jawline.  
  
Cas whimpered and blushed a dark shade of red.   
  
"Ah ha!.  You  _like_  that idea..." Sam teased. "You like the thought of your step-brother getting you off in front of your brothers."  He shook his head.  "Here I thought you were so innocent, Cas."    
  
Cas huffed as he pressed Sam's face closer to his neck, "Shut up, Sam.  


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was in over his head.  He'd been hanging out with Sam for the past two weeks and they'd already progressed to full-on makeout sessions most nights. It wasn't that he was totally inexperienced.  Cas had been with a guy before.  Well, once. And they'd slept together.  Well okay, that was only once too, since the guy had just been using him as a sexual conquest and dumped him shortly afterwards. Sam on the other hand seemed to be quite experienced, and he was pretty fond of making Cas blush with a well-placed lewd comment. He was also big on teasing him about his paranoia of his family finding out, so he was forever playfully placing his hand on Cas's knee at dinner or kissing the back of his neck behind Gabe's back.

Cas thought that all of this probably should have bothered him, but he found himself enjoying it a little too much.  To his own embarrassment, the constant thrill of nearly getting caught turned him on.  Still, as turned on as he was, he was a little intimidated by Sam's experience, so when things had started to get a little too heated the other night, he stopped Sam from getting too far.  Sam was okay with it of course, but frankly, Cas was a little annoyed with himself.  It wasn't that he didn't  _want_  to fool around, he was just so damn insecure.  It wasn't just the impending sex that kept Cas intrigued.  Sam was actually pretty sweet, and they had a lot in common.  They'd been talking a lot lately, and Cas found he was actually falling for the guy.  But holy shit, Sam could push his buttons like no one ever had.

Gabriel and Michael were visiting that afternoon when Sam arrived.  He greeted them in the living room and quickly excused himself to go upstairs.  He met Cas with deep open-mouthed kiss in the hallway.   Cas giggled and quickly maneuvered them back to his bedroom, away from any possible prying eyes. He squealed as Sam picked him up and slammed him against the open door, and Cas impulsively wrapped his arms and legs around him as they kissed and pawed frantically at each other.

"Sam," Cas rasped.  "Get in and...oh!... close the door!"

"Uh uh," Sam shook his head, teasingly.

"Sam!" Cas yelped. "Someone's gonna see us!" he blushed.

"I know," Sam teased, kissing into his neck.  "You like it."

Yeah, Cas kinda did. But he quickly unwrapped his legs from him anyway and Sam finally lowered him down.  Cas shut and locked the door behind them as Sam stretched out on the bed and flicked on the TV.

"C'mon," Sam held out his arm, motioning for Cas to lie down.  Cas snuggled into him as Sam settled on the Cubs/Braves game.  "You like baseball, Cas?"

"Yeah, Michael and I used to watch the Braves. Haven't watched in a while though."

Sam nodded.  "Well that's trouble because I'm a Cubs fan," he winked.

Cas laughed.  "You're kidding, right?  No one's a Cubs fan!"

"Hey, hey, hey!  Just because we haven't won a World Series since 1908 is no reason to poke fun!" Sam grinned. His grin quickly turned to a frown as the Braves batter nailed a 3-run home run.

"Ha!" Cas snorted.

Sam rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, yeah.  Keep gloating, Cas," he warned with a mischievous grin, just before tickling Cas's ribs.

Cas squealed.  "Sam!"  he laughed, squirming as Sam peppered his face with sloppy kisses.  Somehow tickling turned to teasing and caressing as Cas climbed on top of Sam and began nibbling at his neck.  Sam responded by bucking his hips upward and rubbing against him, making Cas mewl loudly.

"You're awfully frisky today, Cas," Sam teased.  "And awfully loud," he whispered in between kisses.

"Fuck," Cas gasped.  "Gotta be quieter..."

Sam locked his hands on Cas's hips and rubbed against him faster, building up the friction between them, making Cas whimper more.  "Pull these down for me," Sam whispered, tugging at Cas's jeans.

Cas pulled back quickly and unzipped, tugging his jeans down to his knees.  Sam quickly pulled his down to his ankles  
before desperately pulling Cas back on top of him.  Sam slid his hands down to knead at Cas's ass, urging him on as Cas ground his hips against his.  Sam nipped his teeth into Cas's shoulder and Cas hissed as the damp spot between their shorts became slicker and wetter.

Cas froze as a loud knock on the door startled them, while Sam locked his hands onto his ass and continued grinding into him.

"Y..yeah?" Cas asked.

"Cas?  Sam?  Dinner's ready," Gabriel yelled.

"Okay, we'll be right... right there," Cas gasped, shooting Sam a wide-eyed disbelieving look.

Gabe rattled the doorknob.  "What are you guys doing?"

Sam grinned and sped up his thrusts and Cas whimpered loudly.  "Jus...just watching the...game.  Be right down,"

"Oookay then," Gabe said as he headed down to the dining room.

"Sam!" Cas gasped, smacking him playfully.  "God, you're so bad."

"You should have seen your face, Cas. All flustered.  You were blushing so hard..."  Sam teased.

"We'd uh... we'd better go down," Cas panted.

"Not till I get you off first," Sam grinned, flipping Cas on his back and frantically grinding his achingly hard cock against Cas's.

"Sam!  Oh god!  Sam!"  Cas gasped as he gripped desperately at Sam's shoulders, just a moment before his climax overtook him.

"Mmm, there ya go, Cas," Sam grunted, pressing their foreheads together and thrusting a few more times until his orgasm ripped through him too and they held each other tightly, frantically riding out the little waves of pleasure together.   
  
Sam's eyes were closed but as he opened them, he was staring right into Cas's lust-blown wide eyes, feeling his ragged breath hissing against his teeth.   
  
"Oh my god, Sam," Cas whimpered, clutching him as closely as possible.  "Fuck, Sam."    
  
"You okay there?" Sam smiled, kissing Cas as he trembled beneath him.    
  
"I'm ... ohhhhh fuck, I'm good," Cas gasped.  "Shit, that was... fuck."  
  
"Bit of a potty-mouth when you've just got some, eh?"  Sam teased.   
  
Cas rolled his eyes, still panting heavily. "We've gotta uh... go downstairs."  
  
Sam nodded.  "Alright, let's go," he reluctantly pulled himself off the bed and dabbed at himself with a discarded towel from Cas's hamper.   
  
"Do you uh, mind if I change my uh..."  Cas started.   
  
Sam laughed.  "Be my guest.  Gotta clean pair of boxers I could borrow?" he asked.   
  
Cas smiled shyly and tossed him a pair of Batman boxer shorts. He paused, suddenly realizing he'd have to get undressed in front of Sam and since they hadn't really been naked together, he had a moment of awkward fumbling.  Sam, on the other hand, slipped out of his without a problem, even winking at Cas as he kicked them aside. "You need some help there, sweetheart?" he asked, inching his way toward him.  Sam wrapped his arms around Cas's waist and began kissing his neck, right at the spot that made Cas crazy.  Cas threw his head back and moaned softly as Sam continued to kiss and suck at that tender little pulse point, while inching his boxers down.   
  
"You're gonna fuckin' kill me, Sam," Cas rasped.   
  
Sam grinned and pulled away, sliding Cas's shorts to the ground.  He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow suggestively.  "You'd better hurry and get dressed, Cas because I don't know if we'll make it down to dinner otherwise..." he breathed.   
  
Cas blushed furiously and quickly slid his underwear on just as there was another knock at the door.   
  
"You guys coming?" Gabe yelled.   
  
Sam snorted and whispered, "Just did."  
  
Cas covered his face, embarrassed.  "Yeah, sorry," he yelled.  "Just got sucked into the game."  They slid their pants on quickly and Cas headed toward the door.   
  
"Cas," Sam stopped him.  He ran his fingers through Cas's hair, quickly straightening.  "Fuck, man.  Sex hair."  Cas grinned and kissed his chin and they headed downstairs for dinner.


End file.
